frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MysteriousStory/I Love You Queen Elsa
' PROLOG ' Królowa Elsa stała na balkonie, podziwiając piękno księżyca w pełni, który swoim blaskiem oświetlał teraz całe Arendelle. Wiele rzeczy zwykle chodziło jej po głowie od spraw związanych z królestwem, po losy mieszkańców, lecz w tym morzu myśli, jedna szczególna sprawa przyszła jej do głowy, rzecz, o której nie myślała już od czasów jej przygody na Lodowym Wierchu. Wraz z tą myślą pojawił się ból, nie on jednak spowodowany wydarzeniami z tamtych dni, lecz był to ból jej serca, serca, które błagało o coś, cokolwiek, choćby przyjaciela. Poza swoją siostrą, która i tak spędzała większość swojego czasu z Kristoffem, więc nie widywała jej z często, To nie miała nikogo. Olaf całymi dniami bawił się z dziećmi w mieście, tylko nocami przebywając w zamku, o ile nie postanowił spać u kogoś innego. Elsa otworzyła oczy, a jej wzrok skierował się w stronę miasta. Czy naprawdę na tym świecie nie było nikogo, kto mógłby ją kiedykolwiek pokochać? Wybaczyć jej zło, które wyrządziła? Czy ktoś mógłby pokochać lodową królową? ---- CHAPTER 1 ''' Kocham cię królowo Elso. Nie martwi mnie, że nigdy się o tym nie dowiesz. Większość żołnierzy zrobiłaby to samo, w końcu ochrona ciebie to nasza praca, lecz w głębi mojego serca mam nadzieje, że dowiesz się, iż to, co, zrobiłem, znaczy dla mnie więcej niż jakiś obowiązek. Uczucie, którego nie umiem opisać słowami. Nie jestem pewny czy, kocham, jest wystarczające, lecz przynajmniej to jakiś początek. Elso, kocham jak twoje serce okryte lodem, bywa cieplejsze i łaskawsze niż ktokolwiek kogo znam, kocham jak, skrywasz swoje prawdziwe uczucia, aby nie ranić bliskich ci osób, jak i twoją płomienną niezależność, lecz najbardziej kocham twój upór i to jak dążysz do celu mimo wszelkich przeciwności, Uwielbiam patrzeć jak, jesteś rozdrażniona, gdy twoja siostra, nalega byś, zabrała kilku strażników więcej na czas wizyty w sąsiednim mieście. Jesteś wolną duszą i to jest piękne. Zgłosiłem się, ponieważ wiem, że oni ciągle tam są, ignoranci, malkontenci ci, którzy się ciebie boja. Kocham też twoją siostrę, ale to jedynie miłość wynikająca z mojego szacunku do rodziny królewskiej. Jesteś zupełnie inna niż księżniczka Anna. Niczym ogień i lód wasze dusze spierają się między sobą. Często, musiałem, tłumić śmiech widząc was kłócących się w komnatach pałacu czy ogrodu. Choć kocówo i tak się śmiałyście razem, przytulając na zgodę. Ja, jestem jedynie małym człowiekiem nie, posiadam mocy ani umiejętności, lecz to, że dałaś mi szanse, aby ci służyć, znaczy dla mnie wszystko. Chciałbym ci opowiedzieć coś więcej o mnie, teraz gdy twoje oczy starają się spojrzeć w moje. Byłem zwykłym stolarzem, jak i mój ojciec i ojciec mego ojca. Budowałem różne rzeczy od stołów po jakieś kredensy, a raz nawet pomagałem w budowaniu statku. Moje życie było nudne, nijakie. Zapewne nadal bym tworzył jakieś błahostki, gdybym nie został zaszczycony honorem służenia rodzinie królewskiej. Jesteś taka silna, a zarazem smutna. Mogłem zobaczyć winę w twoich oczach. Mogę ją zobaczyć, kiedy uśmiechasz się do mnie. Smutny uśmiech, proszę nie, uroń ani jednej łzy dla mnie. Moja królowo przelałaś już ich tak wiele, słyszałem twe przytłumione szlochy w środku nocy. Jesteś tak zimna, a jednak tak cudowna. Wiele razy swoją duszą chciałem pójść do ciebie, pocieszyć cię, ale obowiązek każe nam chronić ziemską powłokę, a nie serce. Mam nadzieje, że pewnego dnia znajdziesz swojego wybawiciela, że jednego dnia poczujesz szczęście, na które zasługujesz. Z czasem inni, dostrzegą kim naprawdę, jesteś, przestaną się ciebie obawiać, zapragną cię pokochać. Wszyscy popełniamy błędy, jedne są większe od innych, lecz nie ważne od rozmiaru, wszyscy zasługujemy na wybawienie, a zwłaszcza ty moja królowo. Nie rozpaczaj za mną królowo, dziś jest najwspanialszym dniem mojego krótkiego skromnego życia. Wszystko zaczęło się jak co dzień, zbudziłem się w koszarach i szybko zjadłem śniadanie składające się z chleba, smalcu i kielicha wody. Gdybym wiedział, że, będzie to mój ostatni posiłek może, znalazłbym coś smaczniejszego, a przynajmniej najadłbym się bardziej. Następnie zaczesałem swoje długie blond włosy do tyłu, na które założyłem stalowy hełm, poczyniłem co, mogłem, aby dobrze wyglądać, obowiązkiem straży było mieć wygląd reprezentatywny, jak zarazem silny i dumny. Podczas twojej królewskiej podróży musiałem mocno się powstrzymywać, wyglądałaś tego dnia tak pięknie w swojej lodowej sukni. Promienie słońca odbijały się od niej, tworząc jaskrawe kolory, lecz tego dnia nie, mogłem sobie, pozwolić na nie uwagę, musiałem być czujny, musiałem cię chronić. Tak jak wspominałem, oni wciąż tam są. Ci, którzy ci nie wybaczą, głupcy i tchórze. Wątpiłem, że jest wśród nich ktoś odważny, nie myślałem, że mogą być aż tak bezczelni, wątpiłem, a jednak byłem przygotowany co mnie niezmiernie, cieszy. Wszyscy ukłonili się, wszyscy oprócz jednej osoby, która stanęła wyprostowana ze wzrokiem wlepionym w ciebie. Wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak, jego oczy mówiły wszystko. Całe otoczenie wokół mnie straciło znaczenie, czułem jak czas, zwalnia, a może to byłem tylko ja. To wszystko było tak surrealistyczne, a jednak nigdy nie czułem się tak żywy, taki spełniony. To było jak błysk pioruna, najpierw głośny świst, a następnie ostry ból w klatce piersiowej spowodowany strzałą, strzałą, która miała być dla ciebie. W jednej chwili świat umilkł, kolory zaczęły zlewać się ze sobą. Leżałem tam na ziemi, a przede mną rozcierała się plama czerwieni. Nie chciałem krzyczeć, musiałem być silny, to nic w porównaniu do tego, przez co ty przechodzisz każdego dnia, choć raz pozwól mi ponieść ten ciężar. Teraz wierzę w przeznaczenie. Urodziłem się po to, by umrzeć. Moje całe życie prowadziło do tego jednego momentu, w którym dany był mi przywilej uratowania ciebie. Ciekawe czy dostanę pogrzeb godny bohatera, nie żeby było co zbytnio na nim powiedzieć, oprócz tego, co zrobiłem dzisiejszego dnia. Moje życie było mało ciekawe, nie miałem wielu przyjaciół, żadnych szczególnych osiągnięć, ale wiesz co? Nie żałuje niczego, tak samo, jak nie żałuje tego, że nigdy nie, powiedziałem ci co, czuje i tak masz już dużo na swojej głowie. Śmierć w imie honoru i miłości to najwspanialsza rzecz, jaka mogła mnie spotkać, może w następnym życiu w innym świecie będziemy mogli żyć razem i wtedy, będę o ciebie dbał, troszczył się, tak jak zawsze, marzyłem. Najgorsze jest to, że mogłem dla ciebie umrzeć tylko raz... Kocham cię, Elso...żegnaj. ---- '''CHAPTER 2 Elsa siedziała na łóżku, zbita z tropu i przerażona wydarzeniem dnia. Zabójca? Naprawdę jej nienawidzili, naprawdę jej nie wybaczą. Publicznie była wciąż Lodową Królową, a teraz, człowiek stracił przez to życie. Nie mogła pojąć, dlaczego tak chętnie się poświęcił, kto chciałby ratować taką znienawidzoną osobę jak ona? Królowa spędziła resztę dnia, wylegując się w nienawiści do samej siebie, Poprosiłaby jej nie, przeszkadzano, ale była wdzięczna, gdy ktoś zapukał do jej komnat. Pewnie siostra, chciała sprawdzić jak się, czuje. Wolno wstała ze swojego łózka i odwróciła się do drzwi, głowę trzymając nisko, ciało bolało ją z nieszczęścia. Dała sobie chwilę, by wziąć się w garść i wyglądać normalnie przy rozmowie. Nie chciałaby Anna, wiedziała jak silnie, odczuwała to piekło. To nie była jej siostra, ale jeden z nocnych strażników. Pokłonił się nisko, zanim zaczął mówić - On.. Był moim przyjacielem wasza wysokość, chciałby, żebyś to, dostała - strażnik wyciągnął ze swojej torby dużą czarną książkę i podał Królowej. Ona po zawahaniu się wzięła ją od niego. Strażnik ukłonił się i po życzeniu jej dobrej nocy odszedł. Elsa mogła przysiąść, że widziała łzy w jego oczach, gdy się oddalał. Tak dużo bólu i to wszystko było jej winą. Zamknęła drzwi i powędrowała z powrotem do łóżka, położyła się na plecach, unosząc przed sobą lekturę. Dlaczego jeden ze strażników zostawił jej coś takiego? Szybko okazało się, że to nie byłą zwykła książka. Gdy przejrzała strony, zdała sobie sprawę, że to dziennik. Zauważyła swoje imię pojawiające się na okrągło i to wzbudziło jej ciekawość. Zresztą, biedak umarł za nią. Sądziła, że skoro, chciałby to, przeczytała, jest mu to winna. Położyła ów pamiętnik na poduszce i otworzyła na pierwszej stronie. Już nie mogę dłużej dusić w sobie uczuć. To rozdziera moje serce. Muszę je uwolnić. Może te strony zdejmą ze mnie odrobinę ciężaru. To była krótka i tajemnicza pierwsza notatka, która w najwyższym stopniu ją zaintrygowała. Przewróciła stronę. Nocna warta. Znowu na wieży. Czasami myślę, że wszechświat ma chore poczucie humoru. Znowu myślę, że los próbuje mi coś przekazać. Nie cierpię tego. Nie dlatego, że nie chciałbym wykonywać swojego obowiązku, to ona jest powodem. Noc w noc muszę obserwować jej rozpacz, wiedząc, że nic nie mogę zrobić, by ją złagodzić. Przypuszczam, że to dość ciekawe, że jedno samotne serce strzeże drugiego, chciałbym powiedzieć jej co, czuje, ale wiem w głębi duszy, że nie jestem tego godny. Piękna Elso, tak bardzo cię kocham. Elsa była zaskoczona tymi słowami. Ta osoba coś do niej czuła? To był powód, dla którego położył swoje życie na szlę tak chętnie w jej obronie? Przeskoczyła do następnej pozycji. * * * Przeszła dziś obok mnie. Teraz nie mogę wyrzucić jej z głowy Była tak blisko, że mogłem wyciągnąć rękę i dotknąć jej. Mimo to stałem cicho. Nie wiem, czy postąpiłem dobrze, czy byłem głupcem. Chciałem ją objąć. Chciałem ją trzymać w ramionach. Chciałem powiedzieć co, czułem. Chciałem robić coś, cokolwiek, ale stałem cicho. Tak, oczywiście to było to, co powinien zrobić. Jak mógłbym to kwestionować? Jak mogłem przez choćby sekundę myśleć, że jestem godny królowej? Nie. Jestem zwykłym stolarzem, ona pochodzi z rodziny królewskiej, i nigdy nie możemy być razem. Nawet gdybym coś powiedział, to niby czego oczekuje? Wpadłbym jej w oko i zakochałaby się we mnie? A potem żylibyśmy długo i szczęśliwie? Nie. Nawet gdyby wszystkie moje sny, spełniłyby się w końcu, musiałbym opuścić ją. Ból to wszystko, co bym spowodował. Jestem strażnikiem rodziny królewskiej i muszę wykonywać mój obowiązek, nawet jeśli będzie to oznaczać wewnętrzne cierpienie. Oni są moimi zleceniodawcami i nikim więcej. Kwestionowanie tego byłoby samolubne i bezcelowe. Ona jest niczym boginią i nigdy by mnie nie pokochała. - nie wiesz tego... - szepnęła. Zamknęła dziennik i przycisnęła go do serca - nie wiesz tego... * * * Gdy zbudziła się w nocy, wciąż tuliła czarną książkę. Nagle, zdała sobie sprawę jak późno już jest. Postanowiła przenieść się do kuchni. Kiedy zeszła na dół gdzie powitał ją lokaj - Dobry wieczór, wasza wysokość, w czymś mogę służyć? - tak, poproszę filiżankę ciepłej kawy - uśmiechneła się i usiadła przy wolnym stole w jadalni. Po otrzymaniu napoju powróciła do przerwanej lektury. Następny akapit był wierszem. ' ' Pośród nocy widzę ciebie, wskazujesz mi drogę, kiedy idę po lesie, Wokół cisza oraz ty, obok mnie, Dotyk twej dłoni na mojej ręce, niesie mnie do przodu, Wokół tylko mrok, chce mnie dopaść, Ale ty jest przy mnie, Swoim blaskiem chronisz mnie, Jak ci odpłacić nie wiem, Podczas śniegu, ciepła, chłodu, Nigdy nie odeszłaś ode mnie, to ja to zrobiłem, Zatrzymuje się na polanie, cię już nie ma, Patrzę w górę, już jest ranek. - więc byłeś też poetą.. - oczy Elsy zaszły łzami. To było piękne. Niżej napisana była pojedyncza sentencja.Kocham cię, Królowo Elso.I gdzieś głęboko w niej coś drgnęło.* * *Noc po nocy Królowa czytała dziennik strażnika i noc w noc lód, który tak długo pokrywał jej serce zaczął topnieć, gdy badała myśli duszy, która łaknęła miłości. Byli tak bardzo podobni, a jednak tak inni i może ta różnica sprawiła, iż sądził, że nigdy nie mogą być razem. Przez strony zadumy, poezji i sztuki, poznawała tego człowieka. On również kochał i przegrał. Również popełnił błędy.Dziennik miał być miejscem na jego myśli i uczucia, ale przez lata ewoluował w coś smutnego: hołd dla miłości z góry skazanej na niespełnienie. Jego tęsknota za nią była wszechobecna, a jego słowa dotrzymywały jej towarzystwa w samotności nocy, nie mogła mu pomóc, mogła tylko tęsknić. Pewnej nocy Elsa natknęła się na inny wiersz. Był o niej. ---- CHAPTER 3 Królowo sniegu co iskrzysz na niebie, powiedz mi czego, pragniesz ode mnie twoje włosy powiewają na wietrze, kiedy na ciebie spoglądam, pragnę tylko ciebie, Często słyszę jak chowasz smutki, noc w noc ubolewasz nad soba, czuje twój ból, lecz nie mogę ci pomóc, gdybym mógł nie opuściłbym cię, aż do grobu, Proszę królowo, oddaj mi to brzemię, już dość cierpiałaś, czas odpocząć, Zawsze będę czuwał nad tobą, w ciemności niczym duch, by twoje serce nie zaznało więcej, żadnej boleści, zmartwienia, smutku, takie jest moje brzemię, piękna królowo... Królowa Elsa musiała odwrócić wzrok od strony, było to zbyt wiele dla jej serca. Przeklęła los, Spędziła tyle nocy, tęskniąc za kimkolwiek, kto ją kocha, za kimkolwiek, kogo mogłaby chwycić mocno i być z nim. Był tam od samego początku, cichy i posępny, usychając z tęsknoty za nią. Nienawidziła siebie. To była jej wina. Ta strzała była skierowana w nią. Całym sercem chciała oddać życie, zamiast tego wspaniałego gwardzisty. Naprawdę był cudowny. Była tak przyzwyczajona do bycia władczynią, że zdarzało jej się zapominać o służących jak o zwykłych osobach. A jednak wśród nich, bez jej wiedzy, znajdowała się cudowna osoba. Był artystą, filozofem i poetą – naprawdę wyjątkowa osoba, która chciała tylko być z nią. Miał w sobie tyle miłości dla niej, miłości, za którą tęskniła nocami. Królowa zamknęła dziennik, nie, chcąc by jej łzy, plamiły jego zadbane strony. Zostawiła jadalnie i skierowała się w stronę koszar strażników. Pałac był cichy; jej jedynymi towarzyszami byli wartownicy na służbie. Oprócz nich, wszyscy jeszcze głęboko spali. Wejście do koszar było wąskie i nijakie, ukryte na tyłach zamku. W środku piękny, polerowany styl zamku, który, zdobił resztę pałacu, ustąpił ścianom z szarego kamienia i prostym drewnianym drzwiom. Jego pokój nie był trudny do znalezienia, ze względu na wieniec róż zawieszony przez innych strażników. Pośrodku leżało odznaczenie – Niebiańska Gwiazda Męstwa przyznana pośmiertnie, najwyższy honor, jakim może zostań oznaczony żołnierz. Gdy Elsa otworzyła drzwi, była wstrząśnięta tym jak mały, był to pokój, jak niewiele w nim było. Tylko łóżko i niewielkie biurko z położoną na nim latarnią. – Więc to tutaj mieszkałeś – westchnęła w ciemności. Podeszła do biurka podpalając latarnie. Było zawalone różnymi papierami, wszystko, począwszy od oficjalnych sprawozdań, na rysunkach skończywszy. Jeden z nich przyciągnął jej uwagę. Przedstawiał ją, stała na balkonie z oczami zwróconymi ku górze i ręką wyciągnięta przed siebie, nad którą unosiły się różnego rodzaju płatki śniegu, wirując w powietrzu, wydawały się tańczyć na kartce papieru. – Zauważyłeś… – szepnęła ponownie, ścierając kilka łez. Obróciła się od biurka i podeszła zbadać łóżko. To bynajmniej nie przypominało jej pluszowego materaca. Jak ktoś mógł spać na tak małej przestrzeni? Położyła się na nim. Był strasznie niewygodny. Wyciągnęła dziennik strażnika ze swojej torby. Na podłodze obok łóżka był kałamarz i stare pióro, pomyślała, że większość czasu pisał w tym miejscu. Otworzyła dziennik i, znalazła fragment gdzie, przerwała, Była zdecydowana przeczytać całość choćby, miało to, złamało jej serce. * * * Pod księżycem i świecącymi gwiazdami stoi ona, ukochana ma. Jej śliczne oczy spoglądają ku w dal, której ja nie widze. Tak zimna, sama i smutna jest i była, Chcę, by mnie, zauważyła moim największym pragnieniem zawsze, było Dołączyć do jej nocnej zadumy, wszędzie Chciałbym móc pójść do niej i chwycić mocno w ramiona, moją Królową Kochać, śmiać się i Marzyć, Ale obowiązek, wiąże moje dłonie by, zostały razem, nie możemy iść tą drogą, Całym sobą mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia Ona znajdzie kogoś, kto skradnie jej serce. * * * – To mogłeś być Ty… Chciałabym, żebyś to, był Ty. Skończyła wiersz i przeszła do następnego wpisu, i jeszcze do następnego. Wreszcie dotarła do końca, do ostatniej rzeczy, jaką kiedykolwiek napisał. Dziś będę razem z nią! Księżniczka Anna nalegała, by Królowa Elsa zabrała ze sobą czterech jej strażników, gdy wyruszy wygłosić przemówienie. Zgłosiłem się i po pewnych… negocjacjach… między nimi, zgodziła się zabrać mnie i moich towarzyszy. Jestem trochę roztrzepany, ale muszę wyjąć głowę z chmur. Muszę być czujny. Nic nie jest ważniejsze niż moja Królowa i jej bezpieczeństwo. Nic. Dziękuje Ci Królowo Elso, nie zawiodę Cię. Dziękuję za ten zaszczyt. To było wszystko. Jego już nie było i nie było niczego, co mogłaby zrobić. Położyła głowę na poduszce i zamknęła oczy, wyobrażając sobie jak był tam z nią. – Nie, mój ukochany… – szepnęła, gdy zgasło światło latarni. – Ja dziękuje Tobie. ---- CHAPTER 4 Elsa westchnęła z zadowoleniem mijając kolejne domy mieskzańców Arendelle, którzy teraz spali smacznie w swoich łóżkach.nocne światła razem z delikatną bryzą bawiły się jej platynowymi włosami. Czasami zostawała w zamku tak długo, że zapominała jak cudowny jest świat na zewnętrz i jaką radość daje zwykła przechadzka – taka prosta rzecz, ale pomagała jej oczyścić umysł. Arendelle było pogrążone w nocnej ciszy. Tylko lekki powiew wiatru dawał znak życia. Nareszcie Królowa dostrzegła znajomy widok, którego szukała. Cmentarz wyglądał jakby sam umarł. Elsa obeszła cmentarz kilka razy, zanim jej czujne spojrzenie znalazło mały skrawek ziemi, którego szukała. Gdy podeszła do niego, zauważyła jak mała i nijaka była większość kamieni nagrobnych. Proste groby dla prostego ludu. Wszystkie prócz jednego. Pośrodku, na świeżo ułożonej trawie, postawiono duży posąg królewskiego wartownika, przystrojony licznymi bukietami i wieńcami kwiatów, tak świeżych, że mogły być przyniesione jeszcze dziś. Miejsce ostatniego spoczynku jedynej osoby, która ją pokochała. TU LEŻY WIELKI BOHATER NIECH BÓG DA ODPOCZYNEK JEGO DUSZY. Patrząc na ten grób Elsa znów, po raz tysięczny zapragnęła, żeby choćby najmniejszym gestem, najbłahszym słowem zdradził, co naprawdę czuję, a jednocześnie była z niego dumna. Postawił swój obowiązek przed sprawami osobistymi, coś, czego jej niestety nie udało się zrobić. Znowu powróciły myśli, które stale ją trapiły. To była jej wina, jej klęska. To było jej samolubstwo, które stworzyło. Sprawiło, że rozpoczęła wieczną zimę i to była jej sprawka, która obróciła jej poddanych przeciwko niej. Gdyby nie odczuwała tak gwałtownej, zajadłej nienawiści, nikt nie próbowałby jej zabić i nikt nie musiałby poświęcać się dla niej. Poczuła, jak łzy cisną się do oczu, ale nie pozwoliła sobie na płacz. Nie chciałby tego. Uklęknęła przed nagrobkiem. – Teraz wiem czemu to zrobiłeś, czemu mnie ocaliłeś – poczuła się trochę głupio mówiąc do kamienia nagrobnego, ale czuła również, że na swój sposób to jest w porządku. – Chciałam powiedzieć, że teraz Cię znam i czuję się tak samo. Naprawdę. Byłeś wielkim człowiekiem. Gdybym tylko była bardziej jak Ty, może mogłoby to wyglądać inaczej. Jestem tak wdzięczna, uratowałeś mi życie, ale zrobiłeś coś więcej, uratowałeś moje serce. Nie pomyślałam, że ktokolwiek mógłby mnie pokochać, a Ty dowiodłeś, że się myliłam. Tylko chciałabym byś tu był i to poczuł… – uśmiechnęła się. – Wczoraj znowu odwiedziłam to miejsce gdzie mnie ocaliłeś – ciągnęła Królowa – ale tym razem nikt nie próbował mnie zabić – pozwoliła sobie na zdławiony chichot. – Anna rozkazała, żebym brała jeszcze więcej strażników. Chciałabym byś był wśród nich. Wygłosiłam przemówienie, miałam nadzieję, że dzień będzie dobry… cóż, chyba wiesz. Poszło dobrze. Sądzę, że ociepliłam nastroje mieszkańców wobec siebie, nie wiem, czy zasługuję na to. Sądzę, że to częściowo twoja zasługa. Wszyscy zobaczyli, jak mnie ocaliłeś i może tak czyniąc dałeś im znak, że jestem kimś wartym życia. Mam nadzieję, że to prawda.– Mam prezent dla Ciebie – powiedziała, łzy wypełniły jej oczy. Otworzyła swoją torbę i wyciągnęła bukiet wysokich czerwonych róż. – Wiem, że to Twoje ulubione. Pisałeś o tym w dzienniku. Przeczytałam cały, mam nadzieję, że Ci to nie przeszkadza. Jest tyle rzeczy, które chcę Ci powiedzieć, ale nie wiem, czy mnie słyszysz. Mimo to i tak je powiem. – Kiedyś napisałeś, że sądzisz, że jestem dobra i rozsądna. Kiedyś napisałeś, że myślisz, że jestem piękna. Jestem człowiekiem tak jak ty, większego komplementu nie mogłam usłyszeć. Nie jestem pewna czy naprawdę taka jestem, ale wezmę to na słowo. Na Twoje słowo i powiem ci, że byłeś… nie, wciąż jesteś wspaniały i rozsądny. Wspaniały, mądry, piękny za życia i śmierci, ale nie martw się kochany, nadal żyjesz w moim sercu i nigdy Cię nie zapomnę. Będę Cię zawsze pamiętać i będę starać się być kobietą, w którą uwierzyłeś; przysięgam na mój honor – zamknęła oczy na moment, mając nadzieję usłyszeć odpowiedź – nadzieja głupca. Wtem noc zawiała ciepłem. Wiatr wzmógł się i Królowa całym swoim sercem mogła przysiąc, że coś szepcze do niej. Elsa… ---- ' EPILOG' – Jak myślisz, gdzie oni idą? – zapytała siostrę Anna, gdy siedziały razem na balkonie spoglądając na rozgwieżdzone niebo. – Nie wiem, ale pragnę wiedzieć, że nikt nigdy nie odchodzi, tak długo, jak jest pamiętany – odpowiedziała Elsa, obejmując ramieniem Anne i przyciągając ją blisko. – Gdziekolwiek są, ciekawe czy nas widzą? – zastanawiała się z nadzieją Królowa – Elsa, pamiętasz co mówiła nasza mama nam przed snem kiedyś? – Anna postawiła tajemnicze pytanie. – Masz na myśli to, o tym, że na niebie jest gwiazda dla każdego człowieka, który umiera? Chciałabym myśleć, że to prawda… – On tam jest Elso i zrozumie to. Kto wie, może nawet jest jedną z nich. – Dzięki, Anno – Królowa objęła swoją młodszą siostrę. W oczach tej dwójki pojawiły się łzy. – Żaden problem, starsza siostro. Teraz, muszę iść spać, a Ty nie siedź za długo – Mówiąc to, Anna opuściła ją. Od dłuższego czasu władczyni po prostu wpatrywała się w górę, przemieszczając wzrokiem od gwiazdy do gwiazdy. Może rzeczywiście był tam ktoś… może jej ukochany strażnik był tam, patrząc z góry na nią. Zamknęła oczy, zbierając myśli, Miała nadzieję znowu poczuć tę ciepłą bryzę, usłyszeć ten szept, ale nic nie nadeszło. Znowu wstała. Patrząc w górę, mówiła: – Mam nadzieję… nie… wiem, że mnie słyszysz, kochanie. Wiem, że możesz mnie usłyszeć, kochany. Obdarzyłeś mnie wielkim darem. Teraz wiem, że mogę kochać i być kochana; Pokazując mi to, dałeś mi więcej niż kiedykolwiek mogłabym zechcieć. Zrobiłam to dla Ciebie, mam nadzieję, że Ci się spodoba. To jest mój największy dar dla Ciebie, chociaż obawiam się, że nigdy nie będę mogła w pełni spłacić tego co dla mnie zrobiłeś. Przykro mi, że nie mogliśmy być razem w tym śmiertelnym wymiarze, ale zawsze możemy być razem na niebie. Wiem, że chciałbyś bym ruszyła dalej, ale pragnę byś wiedział, że choćby nie wiem co, choćby nie wiem gdzie rzuciło mnie życie, w głębi serca zawsze będzie miejsce dla Ciebie. Dobranoc mój ukochany, odpoczywaj. Gdy Elsa otworzyła oczy, pojedyncza gwiazda pojawiła się w samym środku nocnego nieba i mrugnęła. Królowa uśmiechnęła się, gdy gwiazda zaczęła błyszczeć jaskrawo, do czasu, aż stała się jaśniejsza niż cała reszta. Ta migocząca gwiazda świeciła pięknie aż do brzasku. 'THE END ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach